Djinn Dreams
by Gaudete
Summary: Not a one shot now but still tripe of getting Dean and Sam back together for season 6. Based on the various true/false info from SDCC.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Djinn Dreams

Rating: T (language - as usual)

_Thinking about all the wonderful tidbits of info that came from SDCC got me to wonder how episode 6.1 would be. Just an idea and procrastination again. Enjoy._

_

* * *

_Sam once asked him if he thought they would be hunting demons when they were 60. He had smirked and said that they wouldn't live that long. He remembered he said that it would either end sad or bloody. Simply no other options on the table being a hunter.

And so it had ended both sad and bloody. Bloody for Sam, sad for Dean. He'd given up hunting, taken a job in construction. His latest project was converting an abandoned warehouse into a new mega four floor nightclub and restaurant complex. Maybe it was the emotional turmoil he was in since the one year anniversary of his baby brother's death was tomorrow, or maybe it was that Dean was just tired and angry at it all, that prevented him from seeing the tell-tell signs that a Djinn was in the warehouse.

"Dean, you awake?" That voice was familiar even though he hadn't heard it in a year.

When he opened his eyes he was in a hospital with tubes coming out of him and loud machines beeping. He was too drugged to fight the horror that forcefully occupied his soul at seeing his dead brother standing next to him! But Sam wasn't the same Sam he had seen falling into the Pit. The Sam beside his bed was younger, not as battle worn. The drugs in his system prevented him from freaking out.

"What happened," he asked a lot calmer than he felt.?

"A demon plowed into the Impala."

"What?" That was years ago. And then the drugs made him sleep.

What a bizarre dream Dean thought as he opened his eyes again. This time there were fewer tubes coming out of him. Sam was sitting beside his bed, those big green eyes fighting sleep. Now he began to panic. "Sam!"

Sam was at his side in an instant. "Dean? What's wrong?"

"Dad?" Why he mumbled that word he didn't know, it just seemed right.

"Haven't been able to find him."

"What happened?"

Sam explained everything up to the time of the crash. In Dean's mind he realized that the last five years had all been a dream. A horrible, fucked up dream and he was so grateful for that! He had only been unconscious two weeks. Fourteen days to live five horrible, miserable years. They still had to find dad and the demon but there was no Apocalypse, no Sam going darkside, no Demon bitches coming between them, and no dick angels fucking with them. Dean had Sam, and they were going to find their father.

Somewhere in Dean's mind he knew this was wrong, but he didn't give a fuck. This was how it was always suppose to be, what he always wanted. The Winchesters together, saving people, the family business, Sam alive and not with a darkness in him. All too good to be true, which eventually led to Dean's realization that it wasn't real.

He had been the victim of a Djinn before, which made him remember what had happened in the warehouse…but he didn't care. The last time a Djinn had him he had to look out for Sammy. This time Sammy was already dead. Just ride the dream to its end. Its sad and bloody end, he told himself as he felt life ebbing out of his body. Sam was still there in this dream, innocent and young. He closed his eyes in the imaginary world and slipped into darkness.

Dean opened his eyes once again as he felt strong arms around his waist, pulling him down and supporting him. Sam was still there? That wasn't supposed to happen.

"I've gotcha, easy now."

Dean didn't understand. Hell he didn't want to understand. He was going to die in this Sam's arms. He was going to finally be free. Cas was right in asking him what he wanted more. Screw peace, he wanted freedom. Freedom from it all. From the pain, the suffering, the living a lie, the hurt…and freedom was coming.

"Stay with me Dean," Sam said urgently. "We've gotta get you to a hospital."

That was not what Dean was expecting. "Sammy?"

"Yeah it's me."

"You're in Hell."

"Not anymore. Let's get you out of here and to some help. Promise I'll explain everything later."

"Bitch," Dean said as he began to feel stronger, hope seeping back into his soul. He was weak and confused but safe in his brother's arms. If this was another Djinn induced dream it was a good one, he had no complaints.

"Jerk," Sam said as he support his brother and led him outside.

* * *

_The End. I do hope they get back to the "bitch", "jerk" thing again._


	2. Chapter 2

_So I thought it was a one shot but felt unsatisfied until I get both brother's POV down. A new style of writing for me with flashbacks - reviews would be appreciated.  


* * *

_

"Bitch," Dean said as he began to feel stronger, hope seeping back into his soul. He was weak and confused but safe in his brother's arms. If this was another Djinn induced dream it was a good one, he had no complaints.

"Jerk," Sam said as he support his brother and led him outside.

* * *

_*_Flash* _Him and Sam actually talking about Sam's insane idea to say yes to Lucifer._

Dean was in a car. On the passenger's side with his head resting against the window. The on-coming headlights made him squint his eyes, finally having to shut them.

*Flash* _Sam had said yes knowing that Lucifer knew about the rings! His brother was now Lucifer's meat suit and both Sam and the angel were gone! He was left alone utterly destroyed, complete despair ripping his soul! He was lost. So lost without his brother._

He opened his eyes for a moment and saw the familiar house. Why was this Djinn induced dream's Sam bringing him back here? It must mean that he was finally going to die. That's what Djinn did, they granted you what you wanted most as they slowly fed from you. Dean had wanted a family, wanted Sammy to be part of it. He loved Lisa and Ben and Sam and now they were going to all be together.

It had only been an half hour earlier that he had been stupid enough to hope that it really was Sam, brought back whole from the Pit, cutting him down from the warehouse. But there was no way Sam was ever going to be free from the torment, the torture, the agony of that place. That thought made Dean finally speak.

With all the energy that he had from allowing himself to hope Sam had returned he said, "Go ahead and kill me." Nothing.

"Please," he wasn't above begging. "Do it."

He heard two voices at once. One was his brother's, "You're not going to die Dean. Not tonight. I got you."

Dean felt Sam's hand on his shoulder. His brother was so close he could smell him, the scent was Sam. His hair was longer but the eyes were the giveaway. Soulful and hurt green eyes bore a hole into Dean's soul.

The other voice was Lisa's. "What happened?"

So much concern and love was in that beautiful voice. Dean regretted that he would never hear it again. He closed his eyes, though he could hear Sam and Lisa's voices begging him to keep them open.

*Flash* _What could he do? Sam had wrestled control back from Lucifer and was falling backward into the Pit. The beating had him physically immobile but mentally he was there. Silently he prayed, Dean Winchester praying! Miracles could happen. He prayed that God would interfere, that Sam would be freed from Lucifer before he fell, but that wasn't going to happen. Dean couldn't talk, even if his lips weren't swelled together he knew he didn't have anything to say. Sam had made his choice, he had let his brother grow up. He would die soon – there was nothing to live for. Not even a promise – he had broken plenty of those in his life. But still he prayed, shouted inside his head for God, for someone to stop it to save his brother. "Don't take Sammy," he chanted over and over again! Then Sam fell into darkness._

The memory caused a flood of emotion to course through his body and once again Dean opened his eyes. This time he knew he was alive, he knew he was home, he knew Lisa and Ben were near, and he knew that Sam's presence was still in the room. He looked around for his brother and saw him standing at the foot of the couch.

* * *

_Sam's POV next. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Rating: K  
_

_Sam's POV. I'm truly disappointed that we haven't seen a season 6 preview yet - hopefully soon. The photos released this week look promising but the CW needs to put out a preview clip ASAP! But at least it's only a few more weeks instead of months to 6.1.  
_

_

* * *

_Love, that was what it had all distilled down to. Brotherly love had bonded them, selfish love had destroyed them countless times, pure love had saved them both. Sam had spent one year of watching out for his big brother from the shadows. It had been the only time in his life that he had been able to protect Dean. He had formed new relationships with his mother's side of the family though those didn't even come close to the bond between him and Dean. There was a whole new world of monsters out there now and sooner or later his brother would be pulled back into the hunt. Something would always pull the Winchesters back, Sam was resigned to that fact. What he didn't know was how pissed Dean would be that he had kept his existence topside from him for a year?

All the selfish things he had done came rushing back to him. He had betrayed the one constant in his life – his brother over and over again. But Dean was no saint. He had been plenty selfish too in his love for Sam. That's what it all came down to love. They loved each other so much that they couldn't live without the other. Look at where that selfishness had gotten them. But who could blame them? They were all that each other had. Sam was envious that Dean got the family life, something he used to crave and no matter how it tore him apart inside he had to walk away from his brother. He had walked away out of love. But love would always lead the brothers back to each other.

"Sam," Dean's voice was questioning? "Lisa? Can you see Sam?"

"Yes Dean, he's at the foot of the couch."

So Dean wasn't imagining his baby brother in the room. There was no way if Sam was still Lucifer he could have crossed into the house. No way if he was a demon in Sam's form that he could have gotten through Dean's protection sigils. So that meant that it was Sam, his Sammy!

"How're you feeling," Sam asked as he knelt down at Dean's head?

"What happened?"

"A Djinn."

That was a fine enough answer for Dean. The bigger question was Sam. "You. Out. How?"

Sam didn't know what pulled him free, didn't want to think about it. But he had thought about it over the past year. Nothing had come for him, he was free of demon blood and Lucifer. Perhaps it was God – who knew? That didn't matter now. Dean and Sam together mattered. He had thought often over the past year how this reunion would go, though he never thought it would be with him rescuing his big brother from a Djinn.

"Don't know," he was honest.

"Doesn't matter," Dean said as he sat up and pulled his brother down onto the couch with him.

"Dean, can't breath." Sam managed to huff out as his brother's hug cut off his circulation.

As they both began to cry Sam knew deep down what had pulled him out of the Pit. It was a bunch of different things.

It was their brotherly bond formed the minute Sam came into the world and forged with an iron clad bond the moment Dean ran outside a burning house with his 6 month old baby brother.

It was their selfish natures to never give up – especially on each other. No matter how many crossroads deals, demon bitches, angel intervention, breaking of seals, thinking they were better off apart, or being each others weakness.

It was their drive to protect, to be the center of the others universe, to sacrifice their souls for family and the greater good.

And all these things had combined into one. In the end it had been love that had freed Sam from the Pit. Love that had separated the brothers for a year. And love that had brought them back.

* * *

_Now the end. Hopefully not to sappy._


End file.
